


The Secrets Behind The Mask

by NightmareJD



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJD/pseuds/NightmareJD





	The Secrets Behind The Mask

The Secrets Behind The Mask

 

 

 

 

Once upon a time there was one beautiful beautiful lady whit a shiny golden hair she was so beautiful that all the upon the shattered moon shined her crimson red lock's, wealthy people tried to win her with the money, lands or power but all of them failed so miserably, many girls around here where so jealous about her beauty although they knew that she is the princess of a very rich family ''The Nikos Nobel's'' she was very kind to all the people around her and she never ever wanted to see someone unhappy she helped them with all she could and all the people around her grew to love her but she was always watched by her father and he hired guards protecting her form any assassin or enemy that tried to steal her or even kill her even trough the actually four guards that her father hired them where Team RWBY one of the best team of the hunter academy, knowing that nobody would be able to destroy them or even manage to defeat them they where know for they're skills and fighting to the last enemy, her father restricted her to always walk out of the castle alone by herself knowing that he hired the best people the headmaster of the hunter academy could offer to him and with the best guards keeping her safe, always knowing where she would go or where she would be. But there was one day that she felt like an animal trapped in a cage and run from the castle the guard noted her absence, her father grew furious and ordered to the guards to find her immediate.

Pyrrha's Father : GUARDS!!! (his shout roared even the animals could hear his roar of fury) All the guards came immediately upon hearing the shout seated on his throne Ruby the team leader came in front of him knelled down at the sight of the king along side with Weiss, Yang and Blake.

Ruby : Yes your majesty did something happened?

Pyrrha's Father : Pyrrha IS MISSING SHE RUN OUT FROM THE CASTLE YOU MUST FIND HER IMMEDIATELY (SHOUTED OUT OF FURY)

Ruby : Yes My-Lord….

Pyrrha's father : I will wait for her in the hall bring her to me at any cost, or there will be consequences if you wont find my daughter…. UNDERSTAND!!! Team RWBY and the Guards : YES YOUR MAJESTY!

All the guards where locking for her in the village searching everything, every place that she could hide or manage to escape in the forest, little did they know that Pyrrha walking in the village all alone by herself for the first time she felt free from all the bond that kept her closed inside the castle.

Pyrrha : Wow the village is more amazing when I am not with Team RWBY everything locks more beautiful and peaceful (she was truly amazed) When suddenly she heard's coming form the village she turned around and saw the guards searching for her, knowing that they where locking for her she tries to run intro a forest she exited the small village and enters in the forest felling tired from all the running Pyrrha sits on a tree stomp that was cut by the villagers

Pyrrha : Weff… I'm so tired from all of this running (shocked and scared after all this time she was kept inside the castle hidden from the freedom and fun) Her attention got caught when some bushes where rustling and moving she grew suspicious and hearing some laughs where she stood and behind the bushes, some thieves jumped from the bushes and captured the little lonely and fragile Pyrrha struggling to escape from the chiefs one of the thieves was a farnus wolf and easily caught Pyrrha tying her legs and hands making sure that she wont escape upon the dark a larger shadow came in front of her.

Pyrrha : Let me go you monsters..... Adam Taurus the chief of the thieves slowly walking slowly to Pyrrha and from the shadows she knew for sure who she was facing

Pyrrha : Who are you! (scared and shocked she knew one wrong move and she was done)

Chief : Well Well Well if isn't Pyrrha Nikos.......My apologies I should be ashamed of myself for not giving you my name........My name is Adam Taurus leader and chief of the bandit clan [He grabs her hair and pull her face in front of him]

Some thieves : Boss should we sell her she will brings us much more value and money, or we can do whatever we want with her especially her body

Adam Yeah : Yeah you are right or maybe she can become my play toy right here and right now

All the thief's : HELL YEAHHHHHH!!!!! Adam throw her on the ground and starts to rip her clothes off leaving her almost naked but she didn't wanted to go down without a fight Pyrrha : NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (screaming out of fear and struggling to escape form Adam's grasp )

Adam : Hold still you little…. (Slaps hard her face with his right hand) Pyrrha was so scared, she realize that she can not do anything to fight him back knowing that she was to weak to fight against someone more powerful that her when she trough that all hope was lost suddenly the thieves heard a voice coming from the shadows.

Mysterious voice : My my my this is how you treat a beautiful maiden

Adam : Who is this! (if everyone where focused on adam they could hear a small tremble in his voice)

Mysterious voice : Get of the princes and run as fast as you can, before I wont be mister nice guy anymore Adam grew frustrated and nervous : Show yourself coward , or the princess will fell the the taste of my blade

Mysterious voice : As you wish The mysterious man jumped from the tree branch landing in front of them he got up facing Adam who held Pyrrha's hair and the sharp edge of the blade near her neck gifting her with a small cut blood trailing down the mysterious man got mad and in a split of second Adam felt a huge bolder hitting his abdomen when he locked down he saw the man's punch connected to his abdomen shacking all of his organs then the pain hit him really hard and Adam Taurus the Chief of the bandit clan had pass out form a single strike form him all the thieves where scared of messing with someone much more powerful than they're leader.

A thief : Who is this masked man how can someone defeat Adam so much easily with only a mere punch

Masked man : If you don't leave in 5 seconds I will do much more than I did to your boss and don't get me pissed or I will call my friends and tell them to have fun with every one of you and eventually kill every one of you. A thief : RUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! The masked man turns around and sees Pyrrha and all of her cloths teared apart he goes to her knells down and takes off his cape and covers her naked body

Masked man : Get up… Pyrrha gets up covering her body with the cape that the Masked man gave it to her, trembling because of cold night breeze was whispering to her naked body , but one thing she knew she wasn't scared or frighten of anything anymore because she knew that masked person will protect her

Pyrrha : Thank you for saving my life may I know your name…. (she was interrupted by Ruby's voice) Ruby : I see her she is captured by someone make haste attack him don't let him escape.

Masked man : Better go before they catch me! The Masked man took down his mask and with a swift move he took Pyrrha's back and kissed her under the light of the shattered moon she remain frozen and shocked of what happened in such a short time Pyrrha's face was all red : What is you name Masked man?

Masked man took the opportunity and escaped but before that he whispered to her ear : Arc… Jaune Arc.

Ruby : Princess Pyrrha what happened to you is everything alright [she locked at her body and saw that all of her clothes where destroyed] he did this to you, no need to worry we will find him and justice will be brought back to us?

Pyrrha : No, no need to worry he just helped me, when the bandits tried to sale and rape me, he came and faced them without any fear and defeated the chief and all of them got scared and left leaving me and him.

Ruby saw that Pyrrha was telling the truth and commanded all the guards : Alright everyone let's take the princes home the VIP is secured. Pyrrha on her way home she was thinking in her mind : Jaune Arc I hope our eye's will meet again.

Pyrrha was exhausted from all of this walking and even trough that she was a princess she didn't had the experience or the foot work of a solider and especially a hunter that all of his life had been walking or running all day training themselves for the purpose to protect the noble family.

Pyrrha : Huntress Ruby......

Ruby : Yes Princess Pyrrha did something happened ?

Pyrrha : Please can we take a break........I feel like my body will give up from overexerting myself

Ruby : I understand that you are tired but we have a little bit until we arrive at the village please bear with us.

Yang intervened in the chat between her sister and the Princess : Sis I know that you are right but the Princess is right we need to rest even the guard are tired and a small break will give us enough energy to move forward.

Blake : Yang is right Ruby everyone is tired a small break will be enough for everyone to get back they're strength.

Weiss : Ruby ten minutes is all that we ask of you. Ruby knew what everyone wanted but she gave in : Alright everyone take ten and we will begin to march again. Time had passed and everyone got enough strength to escort the princess back to the castle without any problems Ruby walked to Pyrrha

Ruby : Princes Pyrrha we need to take you back to the castle, we had enough time to rest….

But Princes Pyrrha was silent she didn't even heard what her trusty guard said to her, her mind was so focused on his name.

Ruby : Princess Pyrrha are you aright? 

Pyrrha turn's around and faces Ruby in that moment of hear Ruby got down on her knee and waiting for the command to come in… 

Pyrrha : Royal Guard what is your name?

Ruby was upon hearing what she was asked shocked : Ruby Rose Princess Nikos!

Pyrrha : Miss Rose I have a request for you and your team as well!

Ruby : What it is your request my princess?

Pyrrha : When I am returning to the castle alongside with your team please come to my room at midnight be careful that nobody is going to see you and your team understood?

Ruby : I understand Princes Pyrrha.

Pyrrha : Shall we go then and continue our way back to the castle?

Ruby : Understood [she turned her head and shouted] YANG!!!

Yang knew that was the signal and took the initiative to command the troupes : Alright you lazy bones go in the village and bring clothes to Princes we cant let her be seen like this and make sure to bring a carriage. If we go like this knowing that her body is only guarded by a cape exposing her beauty and if anyone will even dare to lock or see her naked body I will personally make sure to rip your eyes from your socket and shove them in your ass. 

All Guards : YES MAM! (everyone shouted)

While Pyrrha was waiting for the clothes and carriage to come for her and take her back to the castle Jaune arrived to his house.

Jaune : I AM HOME!

Suddenly a girl jumps on Jaune and hugs him tightly the way that the girl jumped on him he lost his balance and he fell down while she was hugging him

The Girl : JAUNEEE!!!

Jaune : Woahhh I am back home Velvet you didn't had to worry about nothing I am alright (he reached with his hand smiling and patting her head)

Velvet : I missed you Jaune you promised that you will come early today! (she starting to cry)

Jaune : Ohh Velvet don't cry I am back home safe, you know when I promise something to you I will better be dead than to break a promise to you and by the way I brought you something

Velvet : You brought me something Jaune what is it tell me?

Jaune : Yeah… Now now close your eyes little rabbit and no peeking 

Velvet : Ok?

Jaune : Now you can open your eyes Velvet [Jaune took Velvet to a mirror]

Velvet opens her eyes and sees her naked neck gifted with a necklace around her.

Velvet was amazed by the beauty of the necklace : Amazing this is so beautiful where did you get it Jaune?

Jaune : I brought it from the market, I knew that when we went for supplies you always got your eye;s glued on the glass locking at the necklace and I brought it only for you 

Suddenly Velvet starts to cry Jaune was shocked when he saw that by mistake he made Velvet cry he slowly was getting stressed but trying to keep a calm face

Jaune : Why are you crying Velvet? Did I messed up the necklace it is not good the dimension around your neck please tell me ? (scared and shocked)

Velvet : No Jaune the necklace is perfect and beautiful this is what I always wanted from you Jaune thank you.

Jaune : Well Velvet now that I know that you love the necklace now I have another surprise for you!

Velvet stopped form checking herself in the mirror locking at the jewelry :…. ?

Jaune : Velvet you are like a sister to me even trough that our heritage is different but now I think that you are ready to come with me on missions or hunts but first you need to cover your pretty face 

Velvet was more ecstatic when she heard that she is allowed to go on the field alongside with Jaune : Don't worry Jaune I have prepared myself for this event from a long time ago and I even got myself a mask. Well where are we gonna do what is our first mission together?

Jaune : We are gonna make a visit Velvet.

Velvet : To who and where ? 

Jaune : We are gonna visit the Princess Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha arrived to the castle where she enters in the castle making her way to the hall to met her father that was waiting for here inside the king's room she enters in the hall and her father was sitting on the throne and waiting for here to come in front of him making a small bow showing respect to her father.

Pyrrha : Yes father you called me?

Pyrrha's Father gets up from his throne and walks in front of his daughter : Pyrrha…[he slaps Pyrrha on the face]

Pyrrha was shocked and turns her face back to her father and locks him straight in his eyes not saying any words, but the look of her father was one with pain and remorse knowing that everything he did was for her own good.

Pyrrha's Father : Pyrrha what have I done wrong to you?

Pyrrha : Nothing father but I…[she stopped]

Pyrrha's Father : I raised you, I feed you, I loved you, and this is how you show me your love and respect to me, my daughter TELL ME!!!.......

Pyrrha : But father I….(she saw her father's angry stare)

Pyrrha's Father snapped : SILENCE!!!.....This is how you love me by running away form the castle

Pyrrha :…..[she was ashamed of herself for doing such a childish thing]

Pyrrha's Father : Pyrrha Nikos from now on if you want to go outside from the castle gates you must have my permission and until then you are forbid to leave this castle only to stay behind the walls that protects the castle itself and from now one my best team of hunstman will stay near you and protect you Team RWBY will never leave your sight and will be at your side from now UNDERSTOOD!!! [he shouted at her out of fury] 

Pyrrha : Yes Father….

Pyrrha's Father : Well I see that you took well and understood now you may go to your room you had a long day and need your rest.

Pyrrha : Yes Father…

Pyrrha leaves the hall when she opens the door she sees Team RWBY waiting for her meanwhile Jaune and Velvet arrived to the village where the castle could be seen they knew what is going to happen next. Making they're way to a tavern where they could go and ask the towns men or the merchants that they supplied the Nikos family with goods Jaune and Velvet took the initiative to get information from the drunken guards and merchants about the castle.

Pyrrha sees that Team RWBY where waiting for her meeting with the king to be finished and to escort Pyrrha to her room she locked in Ruby eye's

Pyrrha : Ruby Rose!

Ruby : Yes Princess? (she kneel in front of Pyrrha)

Pyrrha : I want you to come whit me in my room and please take your team as well!

Ruby : As you wish Princess!

Pyrrha : Yang Xiao Long I want you to order the guards to protect my room because you as well will asist to this meeting and nobody has to know a word about it understood?

Yang : YES PRINCESS PYRRHA!

Meanwhile Jaune and Velvet arrived to the castle they gathered enough information about the secret passages and the movement of the guards to make the visit more easily for them without any interruptions 

Velvet : We arrived Jaune what are we gonna do now?

Jaune : We are waiting for an opportunity my dear Velvet 

Velvet : What opportunity?

Jaune : See the guards over there?

Jaune shows the guards at the walls that they where watching the walls and the castle that any intruder wants to come it has to face first the guards making everything even harder that it should be

Velvet : But Jaune there are a lot of guards outside and inside the castle who can we go unnoticed?

Jaune : Yeah you are right there are a lot of them but can wait.

Velvet : Or we can require a plan to go inside the castle and not to be seen.

Jaune : Velvet don't worry, I have a plan very easy that we can sneak in without the guards to notice us and it will not even think that someone got past them

Velvet : Well what is the plan Jaune?

Jaune : Don't worry Velvet about the plan you just follow me ok and don't make any noise?

Velvet : Alright lead the way!

Jaune : Alright let's go

Meanwhile Pyrrha arrived to her room 

Pyrrha : Team RWBY you may enter to my room

Team RWBY : Yes Princes Pyrrha….

Yang : Guards stay here and defend this door whit your life understand! 

Guards : YES MAM!

Weiss : And If you try to listen to what I am talking with the Princes I will rip your ears and feed them to the wolfs UNDERSTOOD! [evil aura behind her back]

Guards : GLUP......Ye…yes I understand (scared and shaking legs)

Team RWBY enters with Pyrrha in her room Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss in the middle of the room kneeling 

Pyrrha : Why are you kneeling?

Team RWBY : We can't lock at you Princess Pyrrha we will disobey the Kings orders and we…

Lucy : TEAM RWBY (shouted Pyrrha in anger and frustration for the first time)

Team RWBY : Forgive us princes for talking without permission [all of them where trembling in fear]

Pyrrha : Team RWBY please rise and lock in my eye's

The girls stood up and lock in Pyrrha's eyes waiting for the orders

Pyrrha : Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss I have a task for all of you

Team RWBY : Anything Princess Lucy

Pyrrha : Well first don't call me Princess Pyrrha anymore, please just call my by my name Pyrrha

Ruby : I can't do that Princ..

Yang : Princess I cant call.....

Blake : We can't miss.....

Weiss : You must understand that if the king finds out he will murder us

Pyrrha : Well if you want it that way then this Is a direct order from the Princess

Team RWBY : Yes we understand Pyrrha!

Pyrrha : And don't be so stressed please be more comfortable this is my room even the king himself cant order in a maidens room 

Ruby : Well I can't get comfortable bec…(still shocked)

Pyrrha : Ruby I want to be friends not Guard and Princes I want a friend with you girls I never talked to someone this long before ( she almost started to cry)

Jaune : My my my how touching 

Weiss : Who are you, Yang call the guards and tell them to take you to a safety place

Yang : Yeah me and Blake will keep him busy until reinforcement arrive

Blake : Ruby you take Pyrrha out of here 

Jaune : Hahahaha….Don't waste your energy here little girls I dont have time for child's play 

Ruby : It wont open (tries to open the door)[locked door]

Yang : What!

Jaune : Give me the Princess and we will forget about what is about to happens

Weiss and Blake : Over our dead body (take's they're weapons out) 

Yang, Blake and Weiss with they're weapons out are ready to attack facing Jaune

Jaune : Hahahahahaha…How cute all of you are trying to protect the princes with those toys you so call weapons Hahahahaha

Yang : SHUT UP!

Jaune : Ohhhhh It seems that you gathered some courage I am impressed alright I will play with you 

Blake runs towards to jaune she tries to hit him with her sword but no chance Jaune is to fast for her strikes when suddenly Jaune trips and fall down on the floor giving Weiss the chance to strike, Yang jumped and tried to punch Jaune in his gut yet again he was to fast for them to even hit him, seeing that Ruby has a chance to take the opportunity and save the Princess she takes Pyrrha bridal style and jumps in the middle air with Pyrrha in her arm she tries to make an escape but not on Jaune's watch he took out a rope from his back pocket and trows it at Ruby and Pyrrha catching both in the middle of air but Blake saw again an opportunity and tries to cut his head off none of the less Jaune on a fraction of second he doge the blow that Blake tried to hit him with it yet she manages to scratch his neck a little bit seeing that her strike was a fail Jaune kicks Blake on the stomach she was barely breathing but Jaune knew that there were to many enemies and got the chance to escape he takes out from his chest plate a hand full of dried leaves named [Sleeping Beauty] and throws them the stove the leaves burned up and the smoke covered the whole room Jaune takes his scarf and covers his noose Pyrrha fall asleep while the rest of the girls still trying to protect her barely managing to stay on they're legs the incense was to strong for them to resist is power . 

Jaune : Move you are standing in my way (walked and Ruby jumped in front of him to protect Pyrrha) 

Ruby : Nev…Never….Cough….couhg….I will never….cough….coughh….Give Princes Pyrrha To You (hardly breathing and standing on her feet)

Jaune : I said move away! (he throw Ruby from his way) 

Jaune saw that the leaves has done their part and put her to sleep, Jaune picks Pyrrha up and escape from the window 

Jaune : Velvet come lets go our job is finished

The door opens and another masked girl comes in Ruby was shocked that the guards where defeated so easily by her

Velvet : I am here Jaune 

Booth of them jump out while Ruby on the floor locking at them jumping from the window trying to resist the power of sleeping drugs but she failed and falls asleep

Ruby : Dam....

After a while before the sleeping effects has gone she wakes up and see the room all messed up she remembered who she fought whit she runs to open the door and see the guards tied up and knocked out by Velvet 

Ruby : Weiss…. Weiss...

Weiss : Ehh …Who are you? (still felling dizzy from the leaves) 

Ruby : Weiss…. It is me Ruby

Weiss : Ruby where are we?

Ruby : Knock it out Weiss (punch her on the face)

Weiss : Why did you punch me?... Eh where are we and why I am on the floor? (shocked)

Ruby : Weiss calm we need to wake up everyone tell the king that Princess Pyrrha has been captured

Ruby and Weiss goes to Yang and Blake hardly trying to wake them up but after some time they managed to wake them up and made they're way to the King Alexander Nikos to tell him what happened. Team RWBY all of them kneel to him

Alexander : Is there something wrong ?

Ruby : Princess Pyrrha has been captured by a mysterious masked man and his partner 

Alexander : WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU IMBECILES !!!! (his power in shouting at the girls managed to shake the chandeliers)

Ruby : We fought whit them but they planed all from beginning how to capture Princess Pyrrha!

Alexander : I PUT MY DAUGHTER IN YOU CARE AND THIS IS HOW YOU TRYING TO PROTECT HER!!! 

Ruby : Please forgive us for what we done please give us the order and let us to bring her back safely 

Alexander : NO !!! You have done enough

Yang : But Your Majesty….

Alexander : NO I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID IDEAS FROM THE BEGINNING I KNEW THAT IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO TAKE YOU IN AND GUARD MY DAUGHTER !!! I will hire mercenaries and I will pay them to bring back my daughter to me alive and to that masked man I don't care about him I want Him Dead or Alive the recompense will be huge.

Blake : But my… (stopped)

Alexander : ENOUGH !!! you are free to go

Erza and Gray : Yes Your Majesty !

Team RWBY left the hall but the king knew that they had something else on they're minds the girls took a step future and the kings armory was open without his permission they geared up and got in the search of Pyrrha

Weiss : What are we going to do now Ruby ?

Ruby : We are going to save the Princess at any cost !

Yang : Alright lets do this

While Jaune and Velvet captured the Princess they where running away from the guards Team RWBY decided to leave the palace and search for the captured princess on a journey that the King Alexander Nikos should not know about their secret mission , while Pyrrha was still asleep they reached to a forest that the trees where so big and so dark that if you want to see the night sky or the cold ground you could not because they where covered by the darkness of the forest that had been cursed by an old lady who seek protection form the hunters and was offered none by them and she was killed by the grimm in the forest knowing that the forest itself tried to protect her form the evil and soulless dark beast's she bestowed that only a pure heart can go trough the forest without any harm with the name Blind Forest the legend it said…

==========================The Legend==========================

If you ever enter in that forest you will never see the sky or the ground even with torches or lights the could not see in the forest only a pure heart and soul the wind will show the way and see trough the forest darkness but if the heart is full of hatred the person will never get out of it and it will be eaten by the forest.

=============================================================

Jaune and Velvet make it easily out thought the forest but the guards that where chasing them entered in the forest and couldn't find them.

Guards : GUAHHHHHhhh…..(screams of pain and agony)

Jaune : Hehehe…They are trapped there! (resting a little bit, he could hear the screams of the guard trying to follow them in the forest)

Velvet : Yeah my feet are killing me

Pyrrha : Mnn…(slowly awaking)

Velvet : Jaune I think that the sleeping effect is wearing off!

Jaune : Yeah you are right we must hurry before she wakes up

Jaune and Velvet booth of them started to walk again in the woods and there was a house they entered inside the house Jaune put Pyrrha on the bed covering her with the blankets tugging her in making sure that she doesn't feel any cold

Velvet : Now what are we going to do now Jaune?

Jaune: We will wait!

Velvet : But why....

Jaune : Velvet… We are going to wait, it is best if we don't rush tings up faster that they should

While Jaune and Velvet where waiting for Pyrrha to wake up Team RWBY arrived to the Blind Forest where all the guards where terrified by the screams of the other guards that went in the forest Team RWBY where stopped by the remaining guards 

Guards : You cant enter there you will die like them!

Yang : Move Away! (a piercing locking in her eyes) 

Guards :….(shacking from fear)

Blake : You heard what she said move away or we are going to get trough all of you 

The guards moved away Team RWBY walked to the forest entrance locking at the forest itself a cold shiver the Team RWBY felt but they knew what they had to do.

Ruby : The Blind Forest 

Yang : You know the legend right!

Weiss : Yeah I know the legend only a pure heart and soul can walk trough this forest!

Blake : Are you sure about this?

Ruby : Yes I am…

Yang : What if we don't going to get trough the forest?

Ruby : I am willing to give my life for Princess Pyrrha

Weiss : I see that you made your decision!

Ruby : What are you doing?

Yang : Sister if you are willing to give your life for Princess Pyrrha then I will come with you like when we were on missions together and fight criminals together we are a team I don't care what will happen to me you guys need to stay here and protect the king I will bring Pyrrha and I will protect her with my own life! 

 

Weiss : Ruby…. (shocked what Ruby told to them)

Blake : Ruby we all know that you will risk your own life for the princess but is our duty as well to help you and we wont stay here and wait for you to come with Pyrrha we will join you as well

Ruby : Alright girls are you ready?

Yang, Weiss and Blake : Yeah!

Ruby : Alright lets go then!

Team RWBY they took the shot and walked in the Blind Forest the guards where so terrified that they run back to the palace to tell the King what happened while Team RWBY in the middle forest searching a way out from the forest , the guards told King Alexander what happened in the forest. 

King Alexander : WHAT......... YOU FOOLS!...I WANT THAT FOREST TO BURN TO ASHES!

Guard : But sir there might be our people there still alive!

King Alexander : I don't care about those people if you don't find my daughter in 1 week I will turn that forest intro dust I want my daughter back no mater what , and bring me that masked thief dead or alive UNDERSTOOD ! (shout)

All guards : Yes My King!

All the guards told King Alexander that the Blind Forest is a dangerous place and if they go in the die but King Alexander couldn't bear what the guards told him and he ordered within a week if they could not bring his daughter back the forest will fall apart in the fire. While Team RWBY disobey the King's order they wanted to rescue the Princess in secret and bring her safety and the masked man brought back to the King Alexander to execute him for stealing the Princess , Team RWBY entered in the Blind Forest and took the risk by losing their lifes there.

Ruby : LOCK OUT! 

A huge full of spikes was coming at Yang , Weiss used her semblance and made a huge shield and jumped in front of Yang the log hits Weiss's shield and throw booth her and Yang together in a tree despite the log destroyed Weiss's shield but she managed to save Yang unfortunately Weiss got knocked out by the log's force and hit her head and she was badly bleeding Ruby sees that Weiss is unconscious she noticed the smell the blood finding the location of the wound desperately she rips her cloth and warp around her head covering the wound making the bleeding stop for a while she takes Weiss on her back and started to run to find the exit trough the forest along with Yang and Blake but there was no chance.

Weiss : Ruby…? (wakes up)

Ruby : Weiss you are still alive!

Ruby stopped running and put Weiss slowly down, Yang and Blake took the stance ready for any other trap incoming towards them

Weiss : Ruby you will die if you are still trying to find a way to get trough this forest

Ruby : No I will not leave you here alone to die! (she started to cry)

Weiss : Don't worry I will be fin…. 

Ruby : Weiss…WEISS....(shout)

Weiss : ……(unconscious)

Ruby : Don't die Weiss…sniff…Weiss….NOOOOOOOOOO (shout)

Yang : Ruby snap out of it she only just fainted she will survive

Ruby : You sure sis?

Yang : Yeah sis she will survive, snow angel is quite the strong ice to break

Blake : Girls I don't mean to interrupt your discussion but if we don't find a way out we will surely be next in line. 

Meanwhile Jaune and Velvet where waiting for Pyrrha to wake up time was ticking but he had a lot of patience 

Jaune : Velvet I am going to hunt something for tonight's diner keep an eye on the Princess ok

Velvet : Yes I will

When suddenly she heard a scream [NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO] full of sadness she trough that it was in her mind she goes out to gather some wood for the fire when the same scream she heard before .

Velvet : Maybe I should check on what is going on???

She goes near to the Blind Forest and heard somebody screaming for help Velvet enters in the forest and she followed the sound where the scream came from she heard [Please someone anyone please help us PLEASE] Velvet and her kind heart she goes to see folowing the screams of help she managed to find Team RWBY who was there and she knew if she left them all alone they would surely die not sparing a second she decided to help them she took out a piece of fabric and ripped a pieces making blindfolds for the girls coming to them she tied the piece of cloth around they're eyes.

Ruby : Whose is there untie this thing from my eyes (scared and shocked)

Blake : How is here.......untie this......

Yang : Whoever did this I will punch them really hard 

Velvet with a silent voice : Stay calm I will get you out from the forest

Team RWBY : ….

Team RWBY put they're trust on the strange person [Velvet] and let them be leaded by her Velvet she took them out from the forest with no effort she reached with them at her house they enter in the house

Velvet : Now I will untie you all stay calm and do anything stupid

Ruby : Thank You for….

Velvet : Don't thank me now put her on the table and bring me a some hot water from there

Yang : Here It is hot enough ? (she brought whatever Velvet said)

Velvet : And now the hard part will come, I see that she has still survived behind the head she has a deep wound and some wood in it and luckily the wood did not got deep enough to kill her If you didn't scream for help she would be dead within 3 minutes (serious talking)

Ruby : WHAT! (shocked)

Velvet : Tie her legs and hands to the table and hold her head It will be more painful if she moves her head

Blake tied Weiss's legs and hands that she couldn't move Velvet put in her mouth a piece of wood that she could not bite her tongue Yang and Ruby where holding her Ruby was holding Weiss hand's while Yang was siting on Weiss torso holding her legs as well while Blake was holding Weiss head then everyone knew what they had to do to save they're camarade and Velvet started the surgery Velvet took the alcohol and put on her mouth and sprayed on Weiss's wound from the huge pain Weiss struggled and Blake, Yang and Ruby tried to calm her down but the pain was to huge and cruel for Weiss to bear she was screaming so hard from the pain

Velvet : Hold her more tightly or I can't take out that piece of wood from the back of her head and neck 

Ruby : I understand!

The girls hold tightly Weiss's head for Velvet so that she could take out that piece of wood Velvet took out the wood and the hard part had yet to come she took a needle and threat and began to saw the back of her head and neck Weiss was struggling from the pain but Velvet finally managed to finish the surgery Weiss fainted from the pain that she had to endure from the surgery.

Velvet : Wehhh…. We are done here!

Velvet goes to wash her hands when she turns around she sees Ruby, Blake and Yang kneeling in front of her, meanwhile Jaune finished hunting for food he caught a deer he put the deer on his shoulders and making his way back to his house

Velvet : What are you doing? (shocked)

Ruby : We thank you for saving our comrade we are in your debt 

Velvet : Ehhhh…. No no no You don't…

Blake : As a fellow hunter you came to our rescue and saved our lives meaning that we are truly in your debt 

Velvet : Please no no no.......It is only natural to help people in need......

Yang : That is why whenever you need help call us and we shall arrive at your door step

Velvet felt defeated by the girls not knowing what to do to stop them from giving they're honor but sometimes luck might not be by her side at all Jaune arrived home way to early from the hunt

Jaune : I am back Velvet and I brought some good meat HAHAHA (kicks the door)

Ruby, Blake and Yang : YOU!....swing…. (takes they're weapons out readying them self for fight)

 

 

 

 

 

To be continue


End file.
